


Gratitude

by simonsaidfred



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaidfred/pseuds/simonsaidfred
Summary: Snake shows his appreciation for Otacon.Wink.





	Gratitude

Hal unlocked the door to the apartment as quietly as he could, sneaking inside to set the bag of groceries down.  
Unfortunately, his roommate was David, known to the world as Solid Snake… it was basically impossible to sneak up on him.  
Hal learned this the hard way - one moment he’s setting groceries down, the next his face is buried in those same groceries, as a voice growled from behind him.  
“Don’t move.” the voice hissed gruffly.  
“SNAKE! It's me!”

“Oh… hi, Otacon,” David mumbled sheepishly into Hal’s shoulder. “Welcome back.”  
They stood frozen in that tableau for a beat. Hal inhaled David’s fragrance - a mixture of musk and cigarettes - the groceries crinkled under Hal in rhythm with his breaths.  
“D'ya wanna let me up?” Hal said finally.  
David’s eyes had slid closed, comfortable against Hal’s back. His left hand rubbed Hal’s tummy gently. His right hand… well, it contained a gun.  
David really had thought Hal was an intruder.  
He set the gun down in a way he thought would be discreet and quiet and not startle the smaller, nerdier man or alert him to the fact that the other man, the one who just attacked him from behind, pinned him against the kitchen island, and was now rubbing his tummy with his hand (and possibly other places with other things) - was also armed.  
He thought wrong.  
The clatter of metal against tile (and other metal - David set himself up for failure of this particular attack earlier, with the careless misplacement of a coffee stirring spoon) immediately started Hal, who stiffened against the other man.  
“Are you ARMED?! SNAKE –”  
“Relax.”  
And just like that, Hal did relax.  
He turned to face David, wrapping his arms around his neck. David, who was wicked hard from before when Hal’s ass was pressed against him, leaned in to brush his lips against Hal’s, before immediately trailing down to Hal’s neck. Chills ran down his spine as David’s fingers found their way up the trembling scientist’s tummy, settling down on a nipple, twisting it between his left hand’s pointer and middle fingers.  
Hal’s hands found themselves tangled in David’s hair, his breath coming in short ragged gasps.  
He pushed David’s head down with a sense of urgency. David dropped to his knees before the slighter man, his hands making quick work of Hal’s belt, unzipping his fly. Hal’s pants pooled around his ankles, settling atop his Adidas. His head lolled back as David’s tongue and lips swirled around the head of Hal’s erection, thrusting gently into the moist darkness of the larger, more muscular man’s mouth.  
“Snake… Ohh, Snake…” he panted as David drew the full length of Hal’s shaft down his throat.  
Hal panted heavily as shooting stars formed behind his heavily lidded eyes. His fingertips dug into David’s scalp, his hair, his muscular shoulders. He was close.  
“Snake… Snake… SNAAAKE!” he cried out as pleasure erupted down David’s throat. He swallowed, reaching up to ease the newly-orgasmed man to the floor.  
“Oh my God, Snake… that was amazing…” the scientist panted. The soldier chuckled softly, ruffling the scientist’s hair.  
“Thanks for getting groceries, Otacon.”  
“You have a hell of a way of thanking me! Remind me to go shopping more often.”  
David chuckled again, kissing Hal on the cheek, his nose smudging Hal’s glasses. Hal reached up immediately to take them off, but David caught his hands in his own.  
“Thank you… for everything. For taking me, for finding us this place, for…” he trailed off.  
Hal was blindsided. It was completely foreign to see Solid Snake, legendary soldier, so emotionally naked.  
“Well, Snake… you saved my life at Shadow Moses. You saved the world. The least anyone could do is to give you a place to crash.”  
There was a moment of comfortable silence. David’s head leaned against Hal’s shoulder. Hal kissed his head, a truly evil smile splayed across his face.  
“Plus, with skills like those, you could get a place anywhere.”  
David’s eyes flicked up to meet Hal’s. They both grinned. Then, David lept up to his feet, picking Hal up and throwing him over his shoulder before Hal had a chance to react.  
“You haven’t seen skills yet.”  
Hal sputtered and laughed as David carried him to the bedroom they shared, kicking the door closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Snake and Otacon are my favorite, but I struggle with writing smut with them. I really just want snuggles and longing looks and hand holding... But also, I want to convey really hot ass-slamming sex.  
> It's a process. We're all just going thru a process, guys. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback always appreciated. I love you.


End file.
